Dejame Dormir a tu lado
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Aquella mirada, aquel cabello; ¡Dios Mio!, como la extraño. ¡No me puedes engañar maldita Sea!, me heriste. No es necesario que lo digas, yo solo soy la amante, aquella que saborea la ausencia de tu esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Dejame Dormir a tu Lado

Tìpo: One.Shot

Contenido: Leve Lime

Summary: - Me vuelves loco Chiquilla - murmuro Inuyasha Taishou a su oído, Kagome cerro los ojos y suspiro de tristeza dejando que una lágrima ahogara su dolor.

N/A: Serie de tres One.Shots, espero les guste (:

* * *

_Dejame Dormir a tu lado_

By: Ferpechi

- Buenas noches – saludo una joven entrando a la gran mansión.

- Buenas noches Kagome, como te ha ido en tu día libre? – pregunto la señora de la casa

- Pues bien, gracias… disculpe la demora – murmuro apenada. – Ya iré a la cocina

- No le prestes mucha atención a eso, puedes irte a descansar si quieres, saldré a cenar con los señores Taishou – se detuvo para dejar la taza de te en la mesa – Llama a los niños y avísales que en media hora estén abajo – Kikyou se levanto y camino hacia Kagome, aquel porte elegante e imponente hacían que la joven azabache se sintiera tan inferior y humilde, su cabello era largo y espesamente negro como la noche, sus mirada era fría y calculadora y su modo de hablar era corto y preciso. - Estaré en el estudio si me necesitas.

- S-si Señora – respondió cortada. Kagome subió las escaleras y ayudo a los pequeños a vestirse, ya al bajar vio que la señora estaba en la puerta esperándolos con una sonrisa, la azabache se despidió y fue a su habitación para descansar.

Inuyasha se había bajado del automóvil algo molesto, no pudo ir a cenar con su familia por problemas del trabajo que debía resolver y seguro a Kikyou le daría miedo manejar de noche y dormiría allá. El tono de voz de su mujer fue claro y frío cuando le aviso que no podría ir – Otra vez Inuyasha?, déjalo así – le murmuro.

Inuyasha pasaba por la sala, su casa estaba a oscuras y la única luz encendida era la de la cocina donde se escuchaba la risa de algunas mujeres, entre ellas Kagome; se acerco sigilosamente y se apoyo a la pared para escuchar de que hablaban, seguramente algo había pasado en el día de hoy.

- En serio Kag? – pregunto una castaña emocionada

- Si si amiga! – chillo de alegría – me ha besado – Al escuchar esto, Inuyasha sintió una rabia inmensa y celos que no se comparaban con los que alguna vez le tuvo a su ahora esposa. Entro a la cocina sin siquiera saludar y vio a Kagome con desprecio mientras que la otra se extrañaba.

- Quiere algo, señor Taishou? – pregunto Sango

- No… puedes retirarte a dormir, igual tu Higurashi – respondió lanzando la puerta de la nevera. Kagome quien siempre había sido curiosa, pregunto con inocencia. – Ha tenido usted un mal día?, puedo prepararle una taza de chocolate si quiere… - dijo, con voz esperanzada. – No, solo ve a dormir – devolvió fríamente.

Por que se sentía así?, el era solo su jefe y estaba casado… Pero que la hubiese tratado tan mal? Eso la ponía triste, es que acaso había hecho algo que no le había gustado?. Kagome entro a la habitación y camino directamente al baño para tomar una ducha, en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos, su día había sido perfecto pero la noche arruino todo.

- Cariño? – pregunto Inuyasha disimulando su rabieta

- Amor, esta noche dormiré aquí…de seguro Kagome ha dejado algo de comer en la nevera, por favor, dile que mañana necesito que se levante temprano, iré a almorzar con tu madre a la casa -

- Esta bien, si la veo le aviso, aunque creo que se fue a dormir… - murmuro

- Entonces avísale a Kaede cuando te lleve el desayuno al cuarto – pidió

- Esta bien, adiós, dale a un beso a los niños de mi parte.

- Si, Te amo –

- Y yo a ti – respondió Inuyasha sin muchos ánimos.

Ciertamente la confianza que tenían con la servidumbre era extraña, ya que los trataban normalmente como miembros de la familia, a veces cenaban en la mesa otras Kikyou las invitaba a las compras, tal vez porque su esposa se sintiese sola cuando los niños iban a algún curso. Ella nunca se había sentido bien en el mundo en que la introdujo Inuyasha, las mujeres de "ropa blanca" como les decía ella, eran falsas y mentirosas y con gente así no se quería nada.

- Kikyou siempre ha sido así… tan, humilde… - pensó.

Inconcientemente el peliplateado caminaba hacia un pasillo que daba no precisamente a su habitación, al detenerse estaba frente a la puerta Kagome, toco tres veces y nadie respondía, se harto y entro sin siquiera preguntar si podía, total esa era su casa. No había nadie y la ropa estaba tirada en el piso dando hacia el baño.

- No estoy en mis mejores cabales – murmuro, abriendo la puerta. Al entrar vio la silueta de una mujer a través del vapor, pensó que estaba cometiendo un error, pero lo último que quería era retractarse; pero su mala suerte fue peor y el celular sonó retumbando.

- Maldición – pensó, noto como Kagome cerro la llave y abrió la puerta quedando el al descubierto. – S-señor? – pregunto nerviosa, notando que este la había visto desnuda, pero, que hacia el ahí?. Escucharon una voz afuera y voltearon automáticamente hacia la puerta – Demonios! No! – chillo Kagome, Inuyasha la vio y enseguida se abalanzo hacia ella tapándole la boca. – Amiga, estas en el baño? – preguntaron afuera, mientras el celular de Inuyasha volvió a sonar. – Kagome? Estas ahí? – pregunto de nuevo ahora confundida. – Respóndele y cuidado con lo que digas – le murmuro Inuyasha – S-si – respondió la azabache.

- Sango amiga… que pasa? – pregunto nerviosa

- Nada, es que no tenia sueño – respondió – te voy a esperar aquí sentada

- No – grito

- No?

- Que digo, no, yo voy a tu cuarto –

- Pero…-

- Por favor Sango -

- Ocurre algo?, te llamo el chico de la salida? -

No! – Kagome sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tenso. – Sango, dentro de un rato pasó por tu habitación. -

- Entonces, quien te llamo? -

- A donde? – ya ahora esta situación le parecía molesta -

- El celular Kagome! – le susurro Inuyasha -

- Al celular amiga –

- Ah si, si… no, me llamo mi… mi mamá!, si eso, mi mamá! – grito

- Ok, ok, ya entendí… te espero afuera – cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse Inuyasha soltó a Kagome ya que la había mantenido contra la pared todo ese tiempo, sintió una cachetada y la miro. – Que hace usted aquí?! -

Inuyasha no reacciono, la miro y tomo sus labios con fuerzas, estaba molesto, celoso, deseoso de ella… El beso fue como un golpe para la joven y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, Inuyasha lo noto y se detuvo para verla a los ojos.

- Que pasa? –

- Por que me hace esto? – dijo, entre lagrimas – Por que me trata mal y luego me besa con tanto odio? -

- Kagome yo… -

- No! Déjeme! – grito, empujándolo –

- Prefieres estar con el! – le devolvió Inuyasha tumbando unas cosas –

- Déjeme! Lárguese de aquí! –

- No! – y volvió hacia ella para besarla. Kagome trato de empujarlo de nuevo pero este la sujeto con fuerza arrinconándola. – Me vuelves loco pequeña – le susurro al oído – Y me molesta que ese tipo te haya tocado… -

- Cállese… por favor – rogó sin muchas fuerzas, ya rindiéndose – Suélteme y váyase -

- No me pides eso… Por favor… - respondió su jefe con voz triste, besándole el cuello. Kagome se fue zafando poco a poco de su agarre ya que el lo aliviano un poco y esta callo arrodillada al piso, Inuyasha se tumbo sobre ella quedando los dos semi sentados en la ducha con las piernas entrelazadas, el sobre ella besándola y esta acariciando su cabello. El ambarino tenia la ropa mojada y Kagome trato de moverse, este al notar su incomodidad se levanto rápidamente saliendo de la ducha y luego le tendió su mano, esta al salir busco la toalla pero el no la dejo y la cargo llevándola a la habitación.

La acostó en la cama con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado, esta se volteo para no tenerlo que mirar quedando su cuerpo de lado, Inuyasha escuchaba como la chica gemía y el solo suspiro para acariciar su cabello, que idiotez había cometido. Cuando se paro para irse esta le dijo en voz casi inaudible que se quedara, no hizo falta que le insistieran y se acurruco a su lado no sin antes quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, se abrazaron bajo las sabanas y exploraron su cuerpo a través de las caricias y besos que nunca debieron existir.

Kagome dormía placidamente en los brazos del Seños Taishou, lo rayos del sol naciente se colaban entre las cortinas matizando la escena de manera tierna y segura. Aquellos brazos fuertes la sostenían con posesividad mientras sus piernas estaban enredadas. La azabache se despertó un tanto desubicada y vio aquellos ojos ámbares que la veían con ternura, esta se sintió apenada y comenzó a besar su pecho con delicadeza. Inuyasha se tenso, esa chiquilla le estrujaba el corazón pero no podía ilusionarla. Levanto su rostro con una de sus largas y grandes manos para llamar su boca la cual ella entrego con paciencia y dolor, ella solo era un aventura. Comenzaron aquella danza de cuerpos que entraba y salía de la cavidad de la chica hasta dormir de nuevo placidamente.

- Sango, cariño, puedes pasarme a mi esposo? – pidió Kikyou al otro lado del teléfono

- Creo que ya se fue señora, Kaede no lo encontró en su habitación esta mañana, de seguro salio desde temprano.-

- Es extraño, llame a la oficina y tampoco esta, y el celular no lo contesta –

- Quizás esta en una reunión – respondió Sango con inocencia

- Tal vez… Por favor avísale a Kagome que estaremos allá en media hora, que tenga todo listo. -

- Si señora – dijo Sango confundida, sin comentar que su amiga aun seguía dormida. La castaña colgó el teléfono y camino hacia las habitaciones de servicio, de seguro Kagome se sentía mal porque anoche no fue a su habitación, tal vez había peleado con la cita de ayer. Toco la puerta calmadamente sin hacer mucho ruido y como nadie contesto entro, al abrirla se fijo en una hermosa cabellera plateada que se desparramaba en el colchón, sorprendida se fijo en que su amiga estaba dormida en el pecho de aquel hombre y ahogo un grito para salir de la habitación sin hacer mucho desorden. Al salir respiro profundo y camino a la cocina aun en shock, en que se había metido su amiga?, se pregunto mentalmente.

Kagome vio su reloj en la mesita de noche y noto la hora parándose rápidamente, Inuyasha quien había sentido el golpe de la azabache para despertarlo la miro con molestia

- Oye! –

- Lo siento señor Taishou… mire la hora que es – respondió señalando, ante la mirada interrogativa del otro – Yo, a diferencia de usted tengo trabajo que hacer – murmuro dolida

- Quedémonos tendidos todo el día en la cama, te doy el día libre y retocemos todo lo que queramos.

- No sea grosero! – grito, lanzadole la almohada, este la aparto y la agarro del brazo atrayéndola –

- Es que no quieres? – dijo con picardía

- Por favor – rogó, alejándose – No juegue así conmigo – pidió, parándose para correr al baño y encerrarse ahí dejando a un Inuyasha confundido y entristecido. Kagome abrió la llave fría y se sumergió bajo aquella cascada para aliviar sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha se levanto y recogió un poco la habitación y se coloco su pantalón y camisa, volteo a ver la puerta del baño y pensó en entrar, pero era mejor dejarlo así… Se acerco a la mesita de noche de Kagome y se fijo en que habían unas fotos, las tomo y comenzó a verlas, esa chica había cambiado mucho, debía suponer que en aquellas imágenes tenia al menos unos quince años, y ahora tenia veintiuno, o bueno, así decía su currículo. Era un chiquilla responsable que solo trabajaba para ellos para poder pagar sus estudios, no era orgullosa ni pretenciosa y hacia muy bien su trabajo.

Antes de salir noto como Kagome salía del baño dejando la regadera abierta, volteo para mirarlo a los ojos y tomo la mano donde tenia el anillo de casado, la llevo hasta su rostro y se acaricio con ella, se acerco a Inuyasha y lo beso con ternura y amor para luego dejarlo ir.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y no se toparon en lo que resto del día ya que este salio a su oficina en el mismo momento en que llego Kikyou. Como no encontraron la comida lista, la señora se extraño llamándola; Kagome le contó que se había sentido muy mal y que si no hubiese sido gracias al señor que le fue a comprar una pastillas a la farmacia, esta se hubiese sentido peor, y pidió disculpas ya que el celular sin querer se había quedado en su cuarto porque en el momento en que entro para ver como ella estaba lo coloco en la mesita de noche. Luego de que el señor llego se encerró en la oficina y se fue a la empresa al mediodía. Kikyou confiada de la historia le sonrió diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya entendía el porque su esposo no había contestado en la oficina y que por lo del celular no había problema, ella misma se lo entregaría. Kagome suspiro tranquila y luego de que la señora se hubo retirada se levanto para recoger la poca ropa que había en el armario para meterla en la maleta.

Ya era media noche y todos dormían en aquella casa menos una azabache que lloraba silenciosamente mientras caminaba sigilosamente por la sala y abría la puerta para salir de ese lugar sin darse cuenta que un ambarino la veía desde el umbral de una de las habitaciones.

-

-

-

* * *

Otro One.Shot

Espero les guste (x

Dejen Reviwes xP

_Ferpechi_


	2. Los Tropiezos de una Pesadilla

Título: Tropezandome con una pesadilla

Tipo: One.Shot

N/a: No se cuantos One.Shot puedan conformar esta historia, dependen mucho de mi imaginación, aunque bueno, creo que serán solo tres. No importa el orden en que lo lean, ya que ciertamente la historia no tiene ningún orden cronológico.

Summary: - Pero qué demonio me pasa con este tipo? - pensó Kagome frustrada lavando la vajilla que se había caído momentos antes - Ni que uno de mis hobbies fuera caer encima de hombres - se mordio el labio a punto de llorar y se dejo vencer...

* * *

Dejame Dormir a tu Lado

Tropezandome con una Pesadilla

By: Ferpechi

- Inuyasha, esto no esta bien – inquirió Kikyou, con aquella particular voz calculadora -

- Que haremos? – pregunto con preocupación

- Déjamelo todo a mí. – pidió – Ahora, me retiro… tengo que ver como están los preparativos para la fiesta que le ofreceremos a la presa – sonrió con malicia. – Almorzaras en el comedor, o le pido a Sango que te traiga la comida?

- Te molestaría si como aquí?

- Para nada, yo de seguro no comeré hasta la noche –

- Entonces, por favor… -

- De acuerdo – término de decir, para salir de la habitación; Kikyou veía con aprobación como estaban acomodando la sala, en realidad la decoración le importaba un pepino, pero nunca estaba de más dar buena presencia.

- Señora Taishou! – escucho que una voz la llamaba calidamente

- Si? – dijo, volteándose –

- He traído la salvación de la noche – hablo con felicidad, a decir verdad el trabajo atrasado los tenia muy atareados, los preparativos se iniciaron muy tarde.

- Que? Has traído una pistola para poder matar al que maquillo mis balances? – comento de manera irónica mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres –

- Para nada, pero puedo conseguir una – respondió con confianza, a lo que Kagome se sorprendió

- Quien es ella? – pregunto de manera directa –

- No precisamente su salvación, pero si la de nosotros – comento Sango recordando lo de los balances -

- Ah si? – dijo, cruzándose de brazos –

- Si, nos ayudara con al casa hoy… usted había pedido que trajéramos personas de confianza y aquí esta, mi mejor amiga – sonrió

- Maravilloso, que sabes hacer?

- Mas que todo cocinar, pero también cuido niños… mmm limpiar, o lo que usted me pida -

- Emprendedora – comento con ironía a lo que Kagome se incomodo – Dime, sabes por que ellos están aquí? – decía, mientras los señalaba –

- Por trabajo? –

- Y para que necesitan el dinero? –

- Para sus necesidades básicas… - ya esta charla le parecía extraña -

- Querida, la mitad de estas personas viven aquí, comida, baño, cuarto… solo tienen el dinero necesario para pagar sus estudios, el mayor entre todos tiene veintiséis años y ya va terminar su ciclo de estudios de la segunda carrera – le contó – que haces tu aquí? -

- Por lo mismo, supongo, necesito dinero para mis estudios y hago lo que sea – reitero –

- Crees que algún trabajo sea humillante? – Sango solo veía sin entrometerse, Kagome pensó en decir que si por el estatus de su jefa, pero mentiría. – Estoy esperando pequeña… -

- Si le soy honesta, no, ninguno es humillante mientras se mantenga el respeto laboral… -

- Perfecto, contratada, espero que mantengas tu palabra sobre el respeto. – se volteo al escuchar una puerta abrirse la cual provenía del pasillo del estudio - Inuyasha cariño! – llamo Kikyou entusiasmada –

- Que quieres? – le grito de golpe, molesto, para luego acercarse –

- Te presento a? – volteo a verla, esperando su nombre, ignorando completamente la actitud de su esposo –

- Ah si, disculpe – respondió apenada – Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome –

- Mucho gusto, Taishou Inuyasha – devolvió el saludo con la mano –

- Taishou Properties? – inquirió

- Si, ese mismo – interrumpió Kikyou – Ahora, a trabajar, ya es tarde… -

- Si, si… disculpe – Sango agarro a su amiga por el brazos y pidió permiso para retirarse – Kagome, amiga… que te ha parecido?

- Pensé que era arrogante… como en los periódicos siempre tiene esa carota de grandeza –

- Para nada, el que si es muy así es el señor, no es odioso, no… pero si muy arrogante y frío con los empleados, aunque los respeta muchísimo. –

- Oh – fue lo único que atino la azabache –

- Inuyasha – le murmuro Kikyou agarrándolo del brazo para dirigirse a las escaleras – Trata de relajarte frente los empleados, sabes muy bien que los asuntos de afuera no entran en la casa –

- No pude evitarlo, estoy muy molesto… -

- Yo también lo estoy y no ando escupiendo cuchillos – le reitero – ahora vamos, descansemos un rato para luego arreglarnos… -

- Oye, esa nueva empleada… -

- Es amiga de Sango – interrumpió, adivinando lo que vendría, su desconfianza. -

- Kagome ya se había cambiado por algo cómodo y volteo a ver que algunas llevaban shorts con camisas largas.

- Amiga, acaso la señora no es celosa? –

- Por que lo preguntas? –

- Por eso – respondió, señalando –

- Oh, no, no… no lo es, es muy confiada, pero se hace respetar, solo que llevas un día cociéndola, pero es extremadamente exigente y deja los puntos muy claros, aparte, el señor Inuyasha primero loco le haría algo así, el esta muy enamorado de ella y es la madre de sus hijos… por lo que se, el respeta mucho el seno familiar. – concluyó, para volver a lo que hacia. Kagome la copio y comenzó a mover algunas cosas, por suerte la noche anterior no había sacado su "Ipod" del bolso y se coloco los audífonos, extrañamente estaba entretenida, pero personalmente prefería eso a estar en su casa deprimida por lo problemas que ahora azotaban su techo. – Kagome! – llamo Sango sacándola de su mundo.

- Si, que pasa? – pregunto, quitándose los audífonos -

- Llévale esto al señor, me ha pedido estos bocadillos pero estoy muy ocupada. –

- Está bien – acepto, agarrándolos con cuidado, ciertamente la autoridad de aquel la ponían muy nerviosa, pero quitando todo eso, era realmente apuesto.

- A Inuyasha le costaba trabajo sacarse a la nueva empleada de la cabeza y lo asociaba a que desconfiaba de ella, aunque sus pensamientos se desviaban a lo hermosa que era. Sintió como un toque de puertas lo desconcentro y gruño, tuvo que levantarse de la cama porque porque estaba sin camisa, de seguro era Sango con los bocadillos que le pidió cuando esta subió a preguntarle algo a su esposa.

- Pase – ordeno, colocandose una manga larga y dejarla a medio abotonar

- Eh, si, si… - respondió torpemente Kagome, entrando para cerrar la puerta tras de si – Gracias, tome señor – murmuro con pena, la voz le temblaba, por dios la imponencia de ese hombre la tenían embriagada. Se acerco tambaleante hasta la cama y sin querer tropezó con un objeto cayendo encima de el con toda la comida.

- Pero que carajos?! – grito su jefe, totalmente frustrado. Se escucho desde el baño que Kikyou pregunto si había pasado algo, preocupada. Kagome respiro cortada, este era el fin de su trabajo.

- No querida, no paso nada! – le devolvió, viendo a Kagome con furia mientras esta lo miraba entre asustada y confundida – vete de aquí y lo ultimo que quiero es verte caminando como una inútil – le dijo en voz baja, fulminándola –

- P-pero… -

- Solo lárgate! – le pidió, caminando a zancadas para abrir la puerta de su habitación, Kagome salio apenada y con ganas de llorar, nunca le habían hablado así menos por una tontería. La joven bajo las escaleras desanimada y se topo con la mirada de su amiga, ella solo suspiro y camino hasta la cocina para limpiar la bandeja

Kikyou salía del baño secándose el cabello y noto como Inuyasha limpiaba con su propia camisa aquella comida que estaba en el piso… Sorprendida no articulo palabra, desde cuando su esposo hacia esas cosas.

- Por que demonios no la despedí, por que?! – prenso frustrado Inuyasha, golpeando el piso, sintió que una tibia mano toco su espalda y salio de su pequeño mundo. – Kikyou?

- Cariño – se el acerco ella para quedar frente a el – No te preocupes – Y lo beso con ternura, cosa que el trasformo en poco minutos en pasión y deseo – N-no esper-ra Inuyasha, d-dejame – decía ella entre risas y uno gemiditos que soltó cuando el le mordió sus zonas débiles.

- Es que acaso no te gusta? – pregunto con picardía –

- No seas tonto, sabes que me encanta – le susurro al oído para luego ir a su boca, se terminaron de tumbar al piso porque ella lo abalanzo hacia el y entrelazo las piernas. – Solo que, hoy estamos ocupados… - apenas pudo decir –

- Tómalo como un descanso - dijo, para volverla a besar. La comida había quedado allí, olvidada, así como el pensamiento de ella ya no existía. Ya al paso de unas dos horas Kikyou reía animadamente por las ocurrencia de su esposo y se terminaba de vestir, realmente había quedado muy linda, se mojo un poco con el perfume que tanto le gustaba a su marido y se marco de brillo los labios, solo eso.

- Puedo pasar señor Taishou? – pregunto Kagome apenada, ya unas dos horas y no había subido a limpiar eso, pero es que realmente le tenia miedo al señor. –

- Si, pasa… el señor esta tomando un baño – respondió cuando esta termino de pasar – Por que no subiste antes a limpiar eso? – inquirió, sospechando el porque.

- Es q-que yo… b-bueno – estaba nerviosa –

- Solo límpialo… y no me des explicaciones – le pidió ya un poco mas seria – a veces mi esposo es así de explosivo –

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y la casa estaba lista, los preparativos habían quedado muy lindos, opinaba Kikyou abiertamente, mientras que Inuyasha solo afirmaba con la cabeza, sin que nadie lo notase de vez en cuando miraba a Kagome. Siempre había sido muy disimulado y eso no cambiaria, pero esta era la primera vez que aquellos atributos que le habían ayudado a ser observador en los negocios, lo desviaban a una mujer.

- Bienvenidos – saludo Kikyou, cambiando a una expresión seria y calculadora – pasen y siéntanse como en casa – Los invitados ya empezaban a llegar e Inuyasha sabia mejor que nadie que ya era momento de atacar a los mas débiles y retar a los mas fuertes.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de su esposa y la invito a bailar. Con un paso lento y provocativo, estos invitaban a más de unas cuantas ideas poco religiosas, no se detenían y los labios les rozaban, Kikyou sintió el mismo calor en su pecho, el mismo de aquella vez cuando la invito a bailar en la reunión donde se conocieron.

Kagome los miraba desde la entrada de la cocina, su mirada era triste y confusa, por que se sentía así?, es que acaso le dolía aquella cercanía? Válgame dios, el era su jefe, aquel era su primer y ultimo día en aquella casa y, le pasaban esas cosas? La joven azabache resoplo y alzo los brazos con frustración, Sango la vio y rió, solo pocas veces su amiga se mostraba tan abierta, de seguro estaría pensando en Hoyou.

Sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta Inuyasha la había estado observando y una sonrisa de gracia apareció en su rostro. La pieza termino y Kikyou lo beso con ternura, calmando el deseo anterior.

- Hablemos del acuerdo señorita – pidió un anciano –

- Disfrutemos la fiesta y luego manchamos el papel "de todos modos los que ganarán, seremos nostros" – pensó Kikyou con una sonrisa. –

- Si usted lo quiere así –

- Si, así lo quiero. Inuyasha – volteo a verlo, ya que estaba a su izquierda – Te pasa algo? – pregunto, notando lo distante que estaba –

- No, para nada – le devolvió la sonrisa – yo también estoy de acuerdo en disfrutar la fiesta – Kikyou sonrió, a pesar de que su esposo no hablaba escuchaba todo claramente, como lo hacia siempre.

Y así paso, nadie noto que Inuyasha Taishou nunca aparto aquella disimulada mirada de la joven achocolatada que se movía torpemente entre la gente; porque cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el alzo la copa en un juego de tres, haciéndole creer a Kikyou que brindaba por ella, cuando Kagome lo miraba y este solo se inundaba en aquellos pensamientos de culpabilidad, pero nunca estaba de mas, imaginar que aquella otra mujer en ese momento era su objetivo a pesar de que nunca pensó en otra que no fuese su esposa.

-

-

-

* * *

_Ferpechi_


	3. Positivo

Titulo: **Positivo**

Tipo: OneShot

Contenido: Drama

Summary: Una sola palabra, puede cambiar el destino de aquel hombre.

N/A: Se preguntaran porque quizas me sigo refiriendo a esta historia como OneShot. Si, se trata de lo mismo, pero en diferentes tiempos; cada una tiene su historia, atandose a las demas. 

* * *

_Positivo_

By: Ferpechi

Las puertas de un ascensor se abrieron de golpe y de allí salio una de las figuras mas imponentes de toda la empresa, todos guardaron silencio y la vieron maravillados, esta se cruzo con algunas miradas y parecía reclamarles el porque no hacían nada y la veían como si fuera muñeca de Bar. 

-Buenos Días señora Kikyou –

-Buenos Días, y mi esposo? – respondió fríamente 

-Esta en la oficina, la junta se cancelo pero aquí tengo las carpetas - contó

-Muy bien, envía todos los documentos a mi oficina, excepto este. – Dijo, mientras lo tomaba.La señora Taishou camino hacia el final del pasillo y abrió sin tocar la puerta del presidente, que seria su esposo; este al verla quedo maravillado, cada día estaba mas hermosa. Su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones traviesos al azar… Una camisa cuello alto color beige sin mangas y una falda marrón de cuero ajustada hasta las rodillas ocultando los atributos que el conocía mejor que nadie… - 

-Cariño – se paro para besarla – 

-Hola Cielo… - murmuro fríamente – 

-Ha pasado algo? – 

-Si, me tope con Kagome, la recuerdas? – 

-Claro – respondió, aparentando indiferencia. – 

-Tiene un bebe, es hermoso – contó, ya menos tensa – Pero en fin, la reunión de hoy me tiene muy estresada – 

-Bebe? – susurro - 

-Si, un bebe – respondió su esposa quien había escuchado el comentario, se sorprendió por la cara de su esposo, parecía como trastornado y con un toque de palidez que hicieron que esta se confundiera – pasa algo Inuyasha? – inquirió.

-No, no, para nada – se apresuro a decir, disimulando bastante bien su asombro – Es que bueno, ella… tan joven – 

-Si, si, te entiendo – lo acompaño ella – Pero me comento que siguió sus estudios sin mayor problema, que tiene amigas que la han estado ayudando y su mamá por supuesto, pregunte por el padre y me dijo que estaba trabajando– contó – Realmente es una chica valiente, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero dijo que no era necesario y se fue, creo que estaba apurada.- Kikyou suspiro y revisoel papelque tenia en sus manos -El bebe esta muy grande para la edad que tiene: un año y parece de uno y medio– hizo una mueca cansada – Inuyasha, mi amor, esta noche parto a Francia – comento, soltando el papel, las cifras daban correctas: ese mes la empresa habia tenido mas ganancias.

-¿Que! – pregunto saliendo del trance de la historia – Francia? 

-Si… Visitare a mi hermana – 

-Por que no me avisaste? – 

-Lo estoy haciendo… - le dijo, parándose para acercarse a el y sentarse en sus piernas – 

-Iré contigo, no me gusta que viajes sola – 

-En serio vendrás? – sus ojos brillaban de ilusión, desde que nació el ultimo bebe no viajaban fuera de Japón – 

-Señor, puedo pasar? – preguntaron al otro lado – 

-Si claro Siria, pasa – dio permiso Kikyou mientras se paraba y la veía entrar – 

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero, Señor Taishou, los señores de la empresa Kunakagi llaman para confirmar la cita de mañana – Inuyasha miro a Kikyou y noto como su mirada se entristeció – 

-Si, dígales que si – contesto Kikyou para voltearse a su esposo y sonreírle fingidamente. Luego de que la secretaria se hubo retirada esta se sentó al otro lado y lo miro – Crees que puedas llevarme al aeropuerto, viajare con los niños – 

-Si, no tengo ningún problema… - respondió dejando ver que le dolía 

-Llama a Miroku y avísale que te quedaras allá, no quiero que duermas solo en la casa, sabes que nunca me ha gustado y te conozco, te encerraras en la oficina a trabajar – 

-Y cual es la diferencia en la casa de mi amigo? – pregunto divertido – 

Que no estarás solo – 

-No te preocupes cariño, debo revisar unos documentos, me quedare en el hotel que esta aquí cerca de la empresa – confeso, sabiendo que al final igual lo haría – 

-Ay no, así no juego – reprocho, cruzándose de brazos – por eso no me gusta viajar, siempre te quedas solo y trabajando Inuyasha… - 

-Tal vez te necesite como lo hago, porque me mantienes al limite – le susurro con ojos de enamorado – 

-Ya… no me vas a comprar – le regaño, ablandando la mirada – 

-Ya lo hice – le devolvió con cara angelical – Ahora, vamos cariño, déjame invitarte a almorzar – le pidió, cerrando la laptop – 

La mañana pasó sin mayores detalles y realmente eso estaba bien, caminaron agarrados de la mano por los centros comerciales, tomaron helado mirándose a los ojos, compraron algunas cosas para los niños y ellos se consintieron con algunos libros nuevos… Aun mantenían aquella jovialidad que no habían olvidado por el paso de los años. Ella amaba a Inuyasha tanto como el primer día que lo vio. Habían sufrido, si, pero ahí estaban, juntos, con el mismo espíritu con el que lucharon contra todo. Conocían la separación, el engaño, la traición pero sobre todas las cosas: El Amor. 

-Kikyou – llamo Inuyasha sacándola de sus recuerdos 

-Dime cariño? – pregunto, con voz melancólica

-Segura que quieres viajar? – 

-Si, debo ir a ver a Kaede – 

-Está bien… - murmuro viendo el café. Extrañamente, el pensamiento de Kagome se le cruzo por la mente, jamás había vuelto a saber de ella, desde hace ya, un año y medio. – Te llevare al aeropuerto. – sugirió 

-Si, ya es algo tarde y los niños deben estar ansiosos.

Ya luego de haberse despedido, el ajetreo del viaje había comenzado, los papeles y cosas habia sacado a Kikyou de aquello que la turbaba, confiando en que todo fueran sospechas; por suerte, hoy le habían entregado el documento que le diría le verdad. 

Inuyasha manejaba tranquilamente, tratando de pensar en lo que haría; llamo a Sango y le pidió la dirección de Kagome, esta se rehusó los primeros momentos, pero este insistió, convenciéndola en que Kikyou la había visto unos momentos antes y le mandaba algo, suerte para el que eran al menos las siete de la noche, así no se vería tan extraña la visita. Al llegar, estaciono el carro a la otra acera de la casa y bajo el vidrio, se fijo que alguien abría la puerta y de ahí salía un hombre alto de cabello castaño, suspiro, sintió que le hervía la sangre; dejándose llevar por sus instintos se bajo del carro y tiro la puerta, camino rápidamente hasta la puerta llamando la atención de los allí presentes, con la voz ronca llamo a Kagome y observo al "otro tipo".

La Azabache estaba al borde del colapso¿Qué hace el ahí¿Cómo sabia que ella vivía ahí, dios mío¿Por qué estaba ahí? Respiro profundo tratando de aliviar la palidez y veia como su jefe escudriñaba a Hoyou, y por el bien de todos, era mejor que uno de los dos se fuera. 

-Disculpa Hoyou – llamo 

-Esta bien Kagome, me voy – y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se volteo y reto con la mirada al ambarino. Este murmuro unas palabras y entro a la casa de Kagome sin ser invitado, echándola a un lado. 

-Que hace aquí, señor? – pregunto con voz golpeada, cerrando la puerta – 

-Me provoco venirme a revolcar con mi amante, no puedo? – le grito, y al momento se reprocho, nunca había tratado así a una mujer, por que a ella si? 

-No me falte el respeto de esa manera! – le contesto 

-Pues eso es lo que eres! – se sentía herido, su orgullo estaba golpeado; si el supuesto bebe era de el, le gritaría hasta la muerte a aquella mujer, como esconderle una criatura que necesita un padre. 

-Por favor señor Taishou, váyase de mi casa… - hablo bajo, viendo con temor la puerta de su habitación –

-Pues a mi no me da la gana! – grito 

-Por favor, no grite – pidió; ya era muy tarde, un llanto reventó desde el cuarto. Volteo de nuevo a Inuyasha y en su rostro había sorpresa, peor le pareció ver algo de ilusión en su mirada; vio como este automáticamente caminaba hacia el lugar donde provenía el llanto, lo detuvo, pero este la vio con ira, fulminándola. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una imagen hermosa, el cuarto, a diferencia de la casa estaba muy bien cuidado, era como otro sitio. 

El ambarino se acerco a la cuna, el bebe tenia al menos un año y medio, tiempo desde que había estado en la misma cama con ella; tiempo en el que ella se había ido. El niño lo miro a los ojos con extrañes y le alzo los bracitos, aquellos ojos eran de el, la nariz respingona y coqueta de Kagome al igual que las pecas, y el cabello plateado herencia de los Taishou, era inevitable negarlo.

Kagome se sorprendió un poco, el niño jamás había sido así de dado con alguien desconocido. 

Kikyou respiraba con nerviosismo, tenía el documento en sus manos, aquel que llevaba con ella al menos unas tres semanas. Sacándolo con miedo de la carpeta, observo que los niños estuviesen distraídos para a continuación: poder leerlo y saber la verdad. Lentamente saco la hoja y poco a poco la extraía, su mirada iba escrutando cada letra. 

Inuyasha cargo al bebe y lo alzo hacia arriba, Kagome quedo de blanco al ver la felicidad. Luego este volteo y la miro dándole a entender lo que le preguntaría. 

Al fin había llegado hasta donde el interesaba, los resultados de la prueba

Algo la detuvo, temía de lo que fuese a leer… 

Pero debía hacerlo

-Dime Kagome, este bebe… - Kagome asintió con la cabeza. 

"_Positivo" _

La sangre se helo. 

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y exclamo mirándolo: Mi hijo. 

- Su hijo… - murmuro Kikyou soltando el papel, para llevarse la mano a al boca y dejar unas lagrimas ahogar su mirada. 

-

-

-

* * *

Perfecto... 

Disculpen la demora!

Espero les haya gustado. 

Si los resultados se dan como espero, habra continuacion. 

¡Adios!


	4. Breathe

Si señores... lo sé, merezco una pena de muerte )=

Quisiera aclararles algo.. que noté en los capítulos anteriores; el bebé tiene solo 9 meses, ya que no puede tener año. ¿Por qué? Porque desde que Kagome se fué de la mansión, ese es el tiempo que ha pasado, y allí debemos incluir los nueve meses de embarazo. Disculpen ese descuido.

De resto, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

Aviso que este quizás sea mi último fics.

Gracias por su tiempo.

_Ferpechi. _

* * *

**Breathe.**

-

-

-

"Kagome Higurashi"

La rabia se había acumulado en su ser y de golpe una gran tristeza se había desencadenado en ella. Había otro hijo y ella no era su madre, era otra. Desde que estaba en Francia, Kikyou no había podido dormir ni una sola noche, los pensamientos la ahogaban y terminaban por sofocarla. Apenas había salido a recorrer la ciudad y su hermana estaba extrañada. Ella no tenía permitido volver a soñar, ya que el mismo Inuyasha cerró las puertas con su traición; solo podía ver a Kagome en sus brazos, porque sus ilusiones ya no le pertenecían a ella.

_Errores… _

Sin embargo, aquel pequeñito la embriaga de alegría. El no tenia culpa de los errores de aquel hombre que ahora era un desconocido.

Volvió a toser con violencia y tapo su boca, la sangre había vuelto. Aquello ya no era un asma, pero no se atrevía a flaquear ahora. En ocasiones su _esposo_ la llamaba a preguntarle como estaba, notando que su estado de salud había cambiado; a ella ya no le importaba ser honesta y simplemente reía para responder ligeramente: Bien.

Porque ella sabia como estaba el… De Maravilla.

"_Kagome Higurashi Taishou"…_

La mujer de cabello negro respiro hondo y lanzo un florero directo al espejo luego de verse en el, le frustraba el reflejo de aquella escena patética.

Inuyasha alzaba con travesura al pequeño en sus brazos, era hermoso. Algunos mechones plateados y sus grandes ojos ambarinos lo caracterizaban. Kagome lo miraba desde la puerta con un dejo de nostalgia y a la vez, alegría; el pequeño tendría a su padre… serian una familia. Una sonrisa débil se formo en sus labios y al instante, ella la borro.

A comer – llamó, colocando el último plato. Noto como el hombre se levantaba con su pequeño y caminaban a la mesa, ella le indico que lo colocara en su sillita pero este se negó y lo abrazo un poco más fuerte. Un dolor se sembró en su pecho al notar que este no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo y enseguida atajo lo que sucedía, el por supuesto, no estaría siempre con el.

Entonces

Su instinto maternal parecía una metralleta.

No me quitaras a mi hijo Inuyasha. – Le impuso, mirándolo a los ojos. Este se incomodo un poco tanto por ella haberlo llamado por su nombre, y por la manera en que lo reto.

Jamás seria capaz de alejarlo… - murmuro- no soy como tu.

Disculpe? –

Olvídalo Kagome. -

Que quieres decir? – pidió.

Hace cuanto que Kikyou sabe de esto? – pregunto, molesto.

Oh.. bueno, desde que la fui a visitar y le dije: Señora Taishou, yo fui la perra que se metió en su cama y se acostó con su marido. Tome, aquí esta el resultado – grito.

No seas insolente Kagome. –

Desgraciado! – la furia tomo sus venas y no podía pensar en nada mas que matarlo. El bebe comenzó a llorar y Kagome lo zafo de los brazos de Inuyasha mirándolo con rencor. – Mire señor Taishou, yo no le pedí que viniera y mucho menos le dije a la señora Kikyou que le comentara.

Es mi hijo Kagome y no podrás detenerme a reclamarlo como tal. -

Pues avísele a su esposa que así será – corto, viéndolo con ímpetu. Inuyasha guardo silencio y recobro la compostura, Kikyou.

Y dime, estas muy seguro de que es tu hijo? –

No creo que me mentirías. –

Quizás solo quiera tu dinero – mintió, con un terrible sentimiento azotándola. – Por que no le pregunta a su señora cuantos meses tiene mi bebe antes de ir reclamándolo como suyo.

Cuantos meses tiene? -

Pregúntele a ella. – Kagome abrazo mas a su hijo que miraba la escena con miedo y lo meció sonriéndole, Inuyasha observo aquello y un río de emociones lo ahogo, aquel era su hijo, el sabia que era así. Y ella no lo apartaría de el.

No seguiré discutiendo contigo. Es mi bebe y punto. – termino.

Como quiera – siguió. Inuyasha recobro un poco la calma y respiro hondo, le regalo una sonrisa y continuo comiendo, Kagome se sintió un poco decepcionada por que creyó que el se iría pero notó que era peor que una piedra en el zapato. Al rato, la azabache inició otra conversación.

Como esta todo por su empresa? –

No me quejo… creo que bien, mas tarde tendré una junta y luego vendré a buscarlos para irnos de viaje.

No saldré con usted. –

Kagome… iremos al otro lado de la ciudad, a la playa… tengo un apartamento allí, es un lugar privado que pertenece a mi familia.

Lo siento.

Le tienes que pedir permiso a tu noviecito? –

No… -

Entonces no veo el problema. Has tu maleta y nos vamos.

No lo se - dijo, mientras torcía un poco la boca

Inuyasha llegaba a la oficina algo cansado, entro a la oficina y marco al número de la casa de Kaede, esperaba con ansias que fuera Kikyou la que contestará, y así fue. Conversaron solo un poco y con rareza, cada día su esposa se tornaba mas distante y eso le preocupaba, quizás estaría enferma, pero no podía ser eso ya que ella nunca le ocultaba esas cosas.

Kikyou colgó el teléfono sin muchas ganas, se apoyo en el rincón y miro a sus hijos con tristeza.

Recordó el día en que todo comenzó

_Aquel pequeño encuentro que cambio tanto._

_Hasta las empresas Taishou, por favor – pidió al señor del taxi. Le parecía que el uso de carros era innecesario con tanto transporte público._

_Como usted diga señora – Kikyou asintió y se acomodo mas en su puesto, con cuidado saco algunos documentos y se coloco sus lentes. Noto como el carro se detenía lentamente y alzo la vista. Trafico._

_Maravilloso – murmuro. – Señor, mire, mejor tome el canal que va hacia el centro y acorta el camino por la trasversal. – le pidió, mientras miraba por la ventana. Algo la desconcertó un poco. Al otro lado de la calle había una mujer que ella conocía y llevaba algo en sus brazos, algo que ella debía ver. De repente un presentimiento la obligo a bajarse de aquel carro. - Tome, quédese con el cambio – le dijo, mientras tiraba los billetes sin darse cuenta de la cantidad. Cruzo la calle sin cuidado y acelero el paso al notar que Kagome caminaba más rápido que el resto de las personas. – Kagome! – llamo, pero nadie volteo – Kagome, espera, Kagome detente. – grito un poco mas duro, atrayendo algunas miradas. Kikyou noto como alguien le decía algo y esta volteaba vencida. – Kagome… - gimió, cansada._

_La había logrado alcanzar…_

_Señora Kikyou – se exalto esta al verla._

_Kagome, es que acaso no me escuchabas? – reclamo –_

_Disculpe pe.. – Y Kikyou se perdió entre todas las personas al ver los ojos de aquel bultito que se despertaba. Ya no escuchaba nada y todo era negro._

_Es… es tuyo? – pregunto con un sentimiento extraño._

_B- bueno… yo… -_

_Si o no? – corto._

_Si. – admitió._

_El padre? - Algo no le gustaba aquí._

_Se fue cuando se entero de el. –_

_Cuantos meses tiene? – Noto como Kagome se ponía nerviosa._

_Cinco meses. – mintió._

_Estabas embarazada antes de entrar a la mansión? -  
_

_Si. – volvió a mentir. Y Kikyou lo sabía. – tenia dos meses._

_Por que nunca dijiste nada? –_

_Estaba apenada de ello. –_

_No me parece correcto, debías cuidarte y trabajaste demasiado en la mansión, quizás por eso no se te notaba la barriga… - le siguió la corriente. – En fin, estoy apurada. Toma – le pidió, mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolso. –_

_Que es? -  
_

_Tu liquidación y todas las consultas del bebe van por mi cuenta – ordeno. –_

_Pero… -_

_No lo intentes. Ya esta discutido. – termino, para luego darle un beso con ternura al pequeño y acariciar su cabecita. – Adiós._

En el mismo momento en que Kikyou decidió darle la espalda a Kagome, también le dio la espalda a su destino y uno nuevo comenzaba a asomarse. Ya no era la mujer que confiaba, ahora era una felina, y trataría esto como un negocio, y saldría victoriosa, al igual que aquel pequeño. Ese hermoso niño que tenía tres hermano que compartirían con él y no sufriria el engaño inconsciente de una hombre irresponsable. Ya no extrañaba su pasado y no lloraria traición alguna.

_Midoriko... soy yo Kikyou - saludo. _

_Hola amiga, como estas? - devolvió. _

_Necesito un favor - declaro sin cortesia. - a cualquier consulta que vaya una joven llamada Kagome Higurashi, atiendela. Pagare todos los gastos necesarios así que no seas tímida._

_Que pasa? - pregunto confundida. _

_Consigueme una prueba de sangre, yo pasare mas tarde a llevarte algo que haya utilizado el padre y te explicaré. -se detuvo y entro en el carro - para cuando tendras la prueba? _

_Depende, si la chica viene esta semana, para quince días despúes. - respondió. _

_Bueno Mido... cuando ella vaya por favor avisame y al día siguiente te llevare lo necesario. - contesto, para luego despedirse. _

Inuyasha firmaba algunos documentos que se le habian atrasado. Miroku le habia avisado tarde que los debia entregar mañana y ahora se encontraban en la oficina. Eran las 12 de la noche. Cuando le confirmo a Kagome que no viajarian noto en ella alivio y desgano.

Miroku... tengo algo que contarte. - aviso, sorbiendo un poco de su trago. -

Que pasa amigo?. -

Es sobre Kagome. -

Que pasa con ella?. - miro confundido a su amigo, desde hace algunos meses no hablaron mas de aquella infidelidad.

Tiene un hijo. -

Y es tuyo, eh?. - pregunto con tranquilidad.

Eso creo. -

Ya veo... -

Kagome terminaba de acostar al pequeño en su cunita mientras tarareaba un Lullaby. Al terminar, salió de la habitación y se acosto en el sofá, no tendría que esperar a Inuyasha ya que este se iría a su casa, algo que la aliviaba. Quedo rendida en cuestión de segundos.

Inuyasha caminaba a su auto mientras pensaba las cosas, Morku no había reaccionado de golpe ya que comprendía a su amigo, y si era verdad que aquel era su hijo, no valia la pena discutir la posicion que el tomaria ya que era obvia.

Al llegar a la mansión un sentimiento de soledad lo embargo, la casa estaba a oscuras y solo un rayo de luna se colaba por las ventanas. Aquel agujero de paredes lo volvía loco, tan grande y tan vacía. Las risas de sus pequeños no estaban y el abrazo de su mujer dandole la bienvenidad no llegaba. Mujer que estaba en Francia ahora siendo engañada por un canalla como el, mientras que otra lo lloraba en silencio con un bebe en brazos. El, no se arrepentía de nada, era raro pero asi se sentia, no habia culpa en el, solo felicidad y dolor.

Una tormenta se avecinaba y no dejaria a nadie vivo.

Entro al estudio y se sirvio su acostumbrado Whisky. Divago un rato entre pensamiento y pensamiento y fue encandenando hechos mientras firmaba los documentos restantes.

_Disonante. _

Algo unio con ironia las cadenas de aquel momento. Todas los espacios vacios se llenaron de repente.

_Que quieres decir? – pidió._

_Hace cuento que Kikyou sabe de esto? – pregunto, molesto._

Kagome jamás le respondio aquella pregunta ni tampoco habia intentado saber como el se había enterado. A lo mejor pensaba que el ya lo sabia y se atrevía a buscarlo ahora, lo cual lo llevaba a la conclusión de que su esposa hace un tiempo ya que lo sabía. Aquel pequeño solo tenía seis meses, pero, ¿Por qué Kikyou le oculto aquello?

¿Por qué? meditó el peliblanco desconcertado.

Y luego, las dudas lo embargaron de nuevo llevandolo a un tipo de conclusión.

Una reacción que no vio venir y una acción que no creyó posible.

_Kagome tiene un bebe... _

Y comprendío al fin, la actitud de su esposa y la manera en que le había avisado de la existencia de este.

* * *

Listo (=

Espero les haya gustado y comprenderé si no leen los mismos de siempre. Abandone la historia sin excusa alguna.

Dudas, por favor comentar.

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia.

Y por si las dudas, no les respondere cuanto falta para el final hahaha xD

Cuidense mucho.

Ah si

¡FELIZ AÑO!

_Ferpechi._

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


End file.
